


conte de fée

by sabxmemories (orangejuixe)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, i didn't write anything in months don't judge me, it's just mickey being sad lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuixe/pseuds/sabxmemories
Summary: Ian va sortir de prison, mais Mickey doit rester.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 6





	conte de fée

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai rien écrit pendant,, des mois, en dehors de chatfics d'une qualité douteuse, donc je m'excuse par avance si ce drabble est pas incroyable hu.

_La nourriture aurait probablement un goût amer aujourd’hui._

Lorsque Mickey se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement une chaleur familière contre son dos. La veille, lui et Ian s’étaient couchés ensemble sans même en discuter.

Ce serait probablement la dernière nuit qu’ils pourraient passer ensemble avant des mois, voire même des années.À cette pensée, Mickey sentit une chaleur désagréable le brûler de l’intérieur. Après quasiment dix ans à se séparer, puis se remettre ensemble, puis se séparer, puis se remettre ensemble en boucle, il en était venu à détester les au revoirs. Le dernier en particulier, qui aurait pu être un adieu, l’avait hanté chaque nuit qu’il avait passé au Mexique, avant qu’il puisse finalement revoir Ian.

Tout ça pour être séparés après à peine six mois. Bien sûr, c’était une éventualité à prévoir – les charges retenues contre son partenaire étaient bien moins lourdes, mais dans leur petite bulle, aucun des deux n’y avait pensé, avant que l’opportunité pour Ian d’être relâché sous conditionnelle se présente.

Mickey faillit lâcher un rire amer, avant de se souvenir de la silhouette partageant le lit étroit.

Leurs vies n’avaient jamais été des contes de fées, ça ne l’étonnait même plus qu’ils n’aient pas droit à leur fin heureuse.


End file.
